Tomb Raider Whats going on wiht Lara Croft?
by Reggy
Summary: a strange dream is following Lara abotu her fathers death. It is setitng her on a new mission of finding out hwats going on, is she goign to make it?
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
Lara was walking back from her horse back riding practice. It was a cool day, the ground was still wet from the rain, the grass and trees still gave out this soggy smell, and the cool wind was blowing through Lara's soft dark brown hair. "I can't wait till I get home, and see Father, he has been gone for days!" thought Lara to her self as a quick smile appeared on her face. As soon as she saw her house, she picked up her paste. The big black gate opened right in front of her, she walked past the huge garden filled with flowers, and tall green trees. Lara ran through the door of her mansion, the darkness filled the room, with only blending sunlight shining through the glass windows.  
  
"Daddy! I am home!" yelled Lara, she hoped he would hear her, but she doubted that so she went in search for him. The huge statues, and different decorations filled her house as she walked through it, the wooden ground made sounds with each of her step. As she walked in to all the rooms she did not find anyone. " I looked everywhere where is he!" she shouted in disappointed, Lara loved her father because her mom died when Lara was just two, so she and her dad were very close. "Father where are you!!!!!" she shouted again, not hearing an answer she let out a low 'grr' and went on. When she reached her room, Lara took of her bag and sat on her bed. The warm fire maid her relax a bit. **********  
  
"What? What was that?" Lara jumped up as she heard a loud sound and then a car quickly driving away. "What was that??" She jumped up and ran out of her room. "I hope everything is okay!" She figured that the sound came from outside, so she headed right for the doors, they made a squeaky sound as she pushed them open. Lara caught a glance of a black car that was driving really fast, but it disappeared before she could make out anything. She ran a bit fast, looking at every tree, the soft grass hit against her sneakers as she ran through it, she took a glance under every tree, but all she saw was leaves in different colors. She was walking really fast scanning the ground with her eyes for evidence. Something told her that something bad happened. Lara took a huge turn and ran strait forward, the sound from her sneakers was getting louder and louder, she gained speed very fast. "What is going on?" Lara said with out even realizing that the words came out of her mouth, "Why is it that I know something is seriously wrong?" Lara knew the what the sound was, it was a gun shot, a very big gun, not the kinds that she saw her dad had, but they were big, she could tell from the sound.  
  
Finely, she reached the end, but what she saw made her lose all of her words, tears started rolling from her eyes. Suddenly she lost everything she ever thought she had, everything just went bad. All Lara could do is turn around and run, but in a couple of steps she tripped and fell, she quickly jumped up and turned around to see what tripped her. It was a back pack, a small brown back pack. Lara quickly picked it up and said. "That is what he wanted to give me.." With a small smile more tears started pouring from her eyes, she held and back pack really tight and ran. "I'll always remember you father, rest in peace......" 


	2. Chapter 2 New friends or enimies?

2  
  
Lara's eyes widened, she quickly sat up on her bed with the huge knife in her hand, which she got from under her pillow, she looked around and sighed. "It was just a dream, but why do I keep on having it? It happened so long ago, I was only 10. But still I can't forget it!" Lara looked at the clock, it was 4 o'clock in the morning, so she went back to sleep. But the same dream followed her. "Why doesn't it stop! What do I do, can't I get some sleep!" Cried Lara, she hardly got any sleep, and the dream kept on coming to her. Lara punched the wall as hard as she could, it made her feel better, so she went back to sleep, this time she could sleep she did not get any dreams so she slept till the morning. One again, Lara woke up. The images from her dream were still in her head. She stood up and got dressed, she had a long day ahead of her. The light from the fireplace was lightning up her room, with the lights just fading out. Lara slowly walked out of the room thinking about her dream. "What would you like for breakfast ma'am?" Asked Lara's butler as her appeared. Lara looked at him and said "Anything.." Then she went past him, heading for the doors. She quickly ran down the stairs, and walked over to the door. Lara softly opened it and went past, the bright sunshine was shining all over her garden, it went through every crack, it shined through the leaves, and made every little rock so shiny it reflected the beauty of the light. Lara went right to the grave of her father, not paying any attention to the beauty all around her. "What are you trying to show me father? Why do I keep on getting those dreams?" Lara said quietly, while looking at her fathers grave which said "Lost and never forgotten." Lara really does regret his death. Maybe it is time to find out who did it, maybe that is what her dream is all about. "I wish I knew what you are trying to tell me!" Lara said, and repeated the phrase under her breath. She bent down and left a flower, and then she had nothing to do but leave, she hoped her questions would be answered soon.  
  
Lara did not know what is going on, but she had to find out. It was about time the mystery will be solved, a person was killed, and that's very person was her father. No one could find out how he got killed, so they just assumed it was an incident, only Lara knew that's not true, but she was just a kid back then, who would listen to her. Lara didn't know where to start, but she knew she is going to figure it all out, just as soon as she found out who the bad guys are.  
******** "It's time, we need to get the locket!" Sad Damon. "But boss, we can't get it, it is almost impossible to get by the girl, and we have no idea where it is, her house is huge!" said someone from the shade. "But we have to, before it's to late, so I want it anyway, I don't care what it takes you, because we need to get it in time, other wise all of or searching is done for nothing and we are dead!" replied Damon. "Yes boss, consider it done." The shady figure stepped back and disappeared. "Watch out Lara, Lara Croft because we will be there when you least expect us to be, and we will get what we need, we killed your father, and we will kill you." *******  
  
"Thank you for the breakfast, I am going to go take a walk, I might not be back to soon. Lara walked out of the room and headed for the doors, and once again she looked up at the windows and he gleaming sunlight was going through it and fading away before it could light the whole room. "There is something about these windows, but no I am just getting this over my head!" Lara rolled her eyes and went to the doors, as soon as she opened them the wind blew her hair back and the worm strokes of sunshine filled the room, and it darkened again as soon as the door got locked again. Lara slowly walked to her bike, wit her boots clicking on the ground, her leather suit was extra shiny when the sun hit it. Slowly she sat down on her bike, and drove of. Lara was not sure to where but she had to take a ride. "Why am I taking things so seriously? I mean it is only a dream, but my father died, and I have to find out who killed him, even if I don't know if the person is still alive, they must of being after something, but what? What if they did not get it? Are they coming back? If they are, I better be ready, and they are not getting what ever they come for!"  
While Lara was thinking, she really did not pay much attention to the road, and a black car came by, she looked at it but it was like a every other car to her, but then she got a vision from her dream, and she realized that that was exactly the same car. Lara speeded up her bike, before it was to late, and she tried to follow the car. ***  
"Boss, she is following me! What do I do?" said the driver in to his cell. "Turn away, do not let her find us, she must not know who we are, or that we are on to her. The dragons will kill us, this is our last chance to prove our self's don't screw it Zidare!"beep..beep..bepp!" The other person hung up. "Grr, why does he always have to do that! I am not going to screw this up, and Lara probably forgot all about it, she thinks he killed him self, she is supposed to be smart" I grin appeared on Zedane's face as he let out a little laugh. "Hey There "Tomb Raider" excepting any guests?" He said with another laugh, this time he was determined he is going to win, and nothing can stop him. He drove a little faster, Lara was still following him, so he stopped his car at the nearest store and went 'shopping'. Zedane saw Lara get out from her bike and follow him. "Damn, it didn't work!" he said to him self. Lara started to follow him around the store, she went where ever he went. "Excuse me miss, but why are you following me everywhere?" Said Zidane a he turned around and faced Lara with a fake smile. "Oh, I am sorry. I am not following you, we must have been looking for the same things." Said Lara as she turned around and walked away. "Such a liar, I am almost positive he is one of the guys who killed my father, or at least he is on to something." Lara said to her self as she walked her self out of the store. 


	3. Chapter 3 not finished

Meh, I forgot to say that I DO NOT OWN LARA!! XD Oh btw i can't do proper phragraphing, oh..the 3rd chapter getting more enteresting eh? Its not done yet but here is what I have so far :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3.  
  
It started to slowly rain, the rain drops hit the ground making a small splash. Lara got on to her bike, and drover out really fast. She knew those people were on to something. "I doubt he is working alone." Lara said to her self. "Probably in some kind of gang. Is it the gang that my father used to be in?" I don't know, I don't even know the name of the gang he was in. "I wonder why he never told me about it. Why did he have to join the gang in the first place!" Lara looked down and drove off to take a ride around the town.  
  
***  
  
A black car slowly approached Lara's home. It stopped at the door, a man stepped out of the car. He was dressed in black. His long coat was blowing out by the wind. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. After a few minutes the door opened. "Good afternoon ser." Said the butler looking a the guest. "Please come in." he repeated. The man only replied, "Is Lady Croft here?" "No sir she is not. Should I leave her a message?" Said the butler. "No thanks, give her this card." He said, he gave the butler the card and walked away. He slowly looked down the card. " 224-876-4325 Zidane Rethor"  
  
He looked up again as the man got in to his car and drove away.  
  
***  
  
" Zidane Rethor? How fake is that last name!" Said Lara to her butler. "Do not let that man in, he is on to something." She said again, as she took the card out of Winston's hand. She quickly walked up to the attic, making a soft sound on the stairs which quieted down when she hit the carpet. She looked up at the window, which did not give out any light anymore, but the darkness was going through it. She slowly walked up the stairs catching a look of everything, she saw some pictures, some statues. Then she reached the doll to her attic. The door made a squeaky sound when she opened it.  
  
Lara turned on her flashlight, she ran up to a shelf which was filled up with a lot of papers. She reached up for a stack of it. Shone her flashlight on it and looked through them. "pictures, notes documents…so on so on so on, ah there it is!" She said as the took out a book. It was really old with ripped up pages, folded ends and darkened colors. Lara took the book and went out of the room, she went to her room and turned on the table light.  
  
"Lara, would you come down here please?" Said Winston. Lara looked up and walked out of her room. "What is it?" She said. "There is a man for you at the door." He replied and walked away. Lara walked up to the door, a black dressed guy was standing there. "Oh it's you, you may walk out the same way you came in." She said and was about to walk away. "Miss Croft, wait. I did not receive a phone call form you. I heard that you search for different artifacts, I am a lawyer but artifacts, and archeology are my hobbies, I was wondering if you could help me." He said, in a come voice, looking at her with cold eyes. "Very well, I will help you, but with what?" She said, in a monotone voice. "Thank you miss. There is this artifact I need, I was wondering if we could meat somewhere else for more details….here is my card." The guy was about to the a card out of his pocket. "I have one Mr. Rethor, I will call you another time." Lara said. "Just Zidane please." Lara nodded, as Zidane took her hand and kissed it. "See you soon, Miss Croft." He turned around and walked away, slowly gliding through the cold wind, the light form the stars made his black clothing fade in to the dark.  
  
***  
  
"Who is that man, Lara?" Said her butler. "No one important, but he will help me with my mission." She answered. "What mission??" Lara did not reply, she just put her finger to her mouth and walked away back to her room. "Hmm, I wonder what artifact he was talking about." Maybe I will find out. Lara sat back down on her chair and opened her fathers journal, she opened a first page. "Hmm…no date…"  
  
  
  
Still nothing, I have looked every where. I can't find it, but I need to before the do,  
  
It can cause serious harm to the world. I need to find it before them.  
  
Why is Lara being so quiet? Is she on to me? Please don't let her know. She can't  
  
It will hurt her, I must not tell her anything, not yet, maybe not ever. Lara has a bright future, and if she finds out… I don't know what will happen………..  
  
What, what are you talking about father? What secret. I can take anything! Why didn't he tell me, what ever it was!! Maybe I will find out on the next page. Lara skimmed through the book… "Not, this…I will not forget. No, no information. This book is useless!!!" Lara closed the book, and something fell out of it. "What is this?" Lara picked it up and started reading it.  
  
Dear Lara  
  
If you are reading this letter, then I am not with you. I understand that things are getting tough for you. Or they will be. I am more then positive you did not get this by mistake.  
  
There is a person following you, his name is Zidane if he did not change it. He is looking after an artifact. It's old, it has magical powers. And you have to do everything in your power to not let him get it. I cannot tell you where it is, because if this letter gets in to wrong hands they will know the exact location. Please find it as quickly as possible. Take it and head it in a new location, make sure it is somewhere no one will find it. Becarifful Lara and I am always with you.  
  
  
  
~Father 


End file.
